ninja_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Palace
The Palace is the center of your palace and residence to the Princess. It serves as a shelter for your citizens during an attack and storage for a small amount of resources. Upgrading the Palace gives you access to more buildings and upgrades to existing buildings. Stats *Cost: Level Dependant *Health: Level Dependant *Size: 6x6 *Damage: 14 (Attacks at Lvl 3 with the Princess). *Range: 1-10 *Target: Ground and Air *Type: Splash *Structure Type: Palace *Storage: Gold Coins, Sushi, and Jade *Survivor Benefits: Yes Buildings Unlocked Level 1: : Goldsmith +1, Sushi Chef +1, Dojo +1, Architect Hut +1, Emperor's Gift +1, Troop Portal (Damaged) +1, Dragon Cannon +2, Gold Bank +1, Sushi Storage +1, Altar (Damaged) +1, Clan Hall (Damaged) +1, Ship +1, Wall +20, Cherry Blossom +4, Yellow Flowers +10, White Flowers +10. Level 2: : Sushi Chef +1, Goldsmith +1, Small Lantern +2, Bomb Trap +1, Dojo +1, Wall +20, Kunai Tower +1. Level 3: : Red Fish Hanger +1, Sushi Chef +1, Training Grounds +1, Ship +1, Demon Mortar +1, Purple Fish Hanger +1, Column Lantern +1, Ammo Depot +1, Wall +40, Gold Bank +1, Goldsmith +1, Lantern Pond +1, Jade Mine +1, Sushi Storage +1. *Note: Pit Traps become available at Palace Lvl 3, but require a Jade Mine to build. Additional Pit traps become available as the Jade Mine is upgraded Level 4: : Sushi Chef +1, Dojo +1, Turtle Pond +1, Ninja Tech +1, Ship +1, Big Bomb Trap +1, Dragon Cannon +1, Goldsmith +1, Sentry Bot +1, Kunai Tower +1, Ice Trap +1, Wall +20. Level 5: : Large Lantern +1, Rocket Launcher +1, Wall +25, Sushi Chef +1, Bridge Pond +1, Goldsmith +1, Bomb Trap +1, Kunai Tower +1. Level 6: : Goldsmith +1, Sentry Bot +1, Sushi Chef +1, Golde Column +1, Demon Mortar +1, Ninja Tech +1, Wall +25, Ice Trap +1, Big Bomb Trap +1, Dragon Cannon +1. Level 7: : Kunai Tower +1, Rocket Launcher +1, Wall +25, Level 8: :Gold Bank +1,Sushi Storage +1 ,Demon Mortar +1, Dragon Cannon +1, Sentry Bot +1, Rocket Launcher +1, Wall +25, :Level 9 ''' :Gold Bank +1,Sushi Storage +1,Kunai Tower +1,Wall +40 : Building Levels Unlocked '''Level 1: : Gold Bank Lvl 1, Sushi Storage Lvl 1, Goldsmith Lvl 1-2, Sushi Chef Lvl 1-2, Dojo Lvl 1-2, Dragon Cannon Lvl 1-2, Troop Portal Lvl 1, Wall Lvl 1, Architect Hut Lvl 1-5. Level 2: : Gold Bank Lvl 2-3, Sushi Storage Lvl 3, Goldsmith Lvl 3-4, Sushi Chef Lvl 3-4, Dojo Lvl 3-4 Dragon Cannon Lvl 2-3, Troop Portal Lvl 2, Wall Lvl 2, Kunai Tower Lvl 1-2, Ship Lvl 3* : Note: While there is not a Palace restriction on Ships upgrading to level 3 when the Palace is level 2, there is a resource storage capacity limit that makes upgrading to Ship Lvl 3 impossible. See the entry on Ships. Level 3: : Gold Bank Lvl 4-6, Sushi Storage Lvl 4-6, Goldsmith Lvl 5-6, Sushi Chef Lvl 5-6, Dojo Lvl 5, Dragon Cannon Lvl 4, Troop Portal Lvl 3, Wall Lvl 3, Kunai Tower Lvl 3, Jade Mine Lvl 1, Ammo Depot Lvl 1, Training Grounds Lvl 1, Demon Mortar Lvl 1, Clan Hall All Levels. Level 4: : Jade Mine Lvl 2, Ship Lvl 4, Goldsmith Lvl 7, Sushi Chef Lvl 7, Gold Bank Lvl 7, Sushi Storage Lvl 7, Dragon Cannon Lvl 5, Kunai Tower Lvl 4. Level 5: : Dojo Lvl 6, Ammo Depot Lvl 2, Training Ground Lvl 2. Level 6: : Ship Lvl 6, ninja tech Lvl 2 Level 7: : Dojo Lvl 7, Ship Lvl 7, ninja tech Lvl 2, Training Ground Lvl 4, Ammo Depot Lvl 4 Level 8: : Ship Lvl 8 Palace Stats Princess Defense When you complete the Single Player Campaign scenario #16 with at least one star and the destruction of the Princess's prison, the Princess becomes a member of your city's popluation. When you upgrade the Palace to Level 3, the Princess will take shelter in the Palace during an attack and climb to the roof. From there, she will occasionally fire blasts of purple magic at enemies that come within a certain range of the Palace. These blasts deal a medium amount of splash damage around where they are centered. You cannot control where the Princess fires. She tends to target the closest opponent to the palace. She does not target Troops that are directly next to the Palace. Beast Defense After you have restored the Altar, you can Summon a Beast (The Oni, or two other unreleased Beasts). This Beast, when it is fully summoned, will patrol the front of the Palace. If your Beast is present when your city is attacked, the Beast will attack any enemy that comes within a certain distance of the Palace (this distance is represented by a faint gray circle around your Palace when you select it). The Beast will continue to attack opponents until they are all killed (at which point it returns to the Palace), it is killed, or the battle ends either in Victory or Defeat for the Offense. Beasts that participate in Palace Defense immediately revive after the battle is ended, regardless of the outcome of the battle or whether or not the Beast was slain. Latest Update As per the latest update, The beasts only will be near their respective beast stones instead of guarding the Palace. If beast stones are near the palace, They guard the Palace. Survivor Benefits Once you have created the Ninja Tech there is a chance that when the Palace is destroyed, you will recieve a Surviving Ninja Bomb which will then proceed to blow up your opponent's troops. Other Defensive Strategies The Palace is your main building. If it is destroyed, your opponent gains an automatic star, and a victory. This can prevented by keeping your town hall in the center of your Kingdom, or in other places that the opponents cannot reach. You can also put your Palace in an easily accessable place to gain a shield once it has been destroyed.